Amantes de la noche
by Sakura Bennet
Summary: Shaoran y compañía se mudan a Nueva York para seguir con su sucia tarea. En su edificio, conocen a sus nuevas vecinas, entre las que esta una bella chica de ojos verdes que guarda mas secretos de los que se imaginan... dejen reviews, por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues primero que nada me presento.**

**Me hago llamar Sakura Potter Hayes por mis diferentes pasiones (para mas aclaraciones, lean mi perfil xD) Este es el primer fic de anime que publico, y el rpimero también en esta página, lo que me pone un poco mas nerviosa U. Pero bueno, siguiendo con lo importante, el fic… Se me ocurrió para un concurso y decidí ponerlo aquí. Los capitulos son algo cortos, al igual que la historia, pero aun así espero que la disfruten nn Si van a dejar un review (que en verdad se los agradecería muchísimo) dejen opiniones 100 honestas, por favor.**

**En fin, aquí va…. Disfrutenlo!!!**

Había enormes edificios por doquier. El ambiente se veía acelerado, a donde voltearas las personas corrían para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, turistas admirados por las grandes estructuras que los rodeaban, y hasta alguien gritando porque acababa de ser asaltado. Le parecía raro a primera instancia, pero sería mejor que se acostumbrara. Así era como se vivía en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar, al menos hasta que terminara esos asuntos pendientes que tenía.

-Fyyuuu! Esta ciudad en verdad es bonita, verdad Kuro-pi? – preguntó un muchacho alto, delgado, cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos azules  
-Es muy ruidosa. Con tanta gente no se como vamos a encontrarlos aquí – el aludido contestó en tono serio, y era obvio que no solo era diferente en cuanto a la actitud a su amigo. Un poco más alto y moreno, cabello corto y negro que hacían un interesante contraste con sus ojos rojos  
-Los rumores dicen que se han mudado a este lugar. Hemos estado siguiéndolos todo este tiempo de la misma manera, esta vez no será la excepción – quien había hablado ahora era el mas joven de los tres. Su cabello alborotado en tono café, que hacía juego con sus ojos se veía sumamente atractivo, y en cuanto a altura y musculatura no tenía nada que pedirle a sus amigos, el también se conservaba en perfecta forma.   
-Sigan caminando, ya falta poco! – gritó una pequeña bola blanca que venía en la cabeza de Kurogane  
-Oye tu, bola de arroz! Si sabías donde estaba el lugar donde nos quedaremos, ¿por qué no aterrizamos ahí directamente?  
-Es que Mokona aun no controla completamente los viajes  
-No te enojes Kuropon, después de todo aprovechamos para conocer los alrededores del lugar, eso nos puede ser útil  
-Hemos llegado! – anunció Mokona quien de inmediato bajó de la cabeza de Kurogane para meterse en un edificio y subir las escaleras de este  
-Mokona, espera! - el castaño la siguió al igual que los otros dos.

Para ser pequeña era bastante rápida. Los hizo subir piso tras piso hasta que, cuando creían que ya no podían mas, se detuvo frente a una puerta y muy emocionada les dijo: Aquí es!!!

De su boca salieron unas llaves, las cuales tomó el muchacho, a lo que el rubio gritó:   
-Vamos Shaoran, abre la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar!  
-De acuerdo Fye, lo haré 

Introdujo la llave, le dio vuelta y lo que estaba detrás de la puerta los asombró a todos.   
Dejaron salir un amplio y largo AAAHHH al ver el modesto pero lindo lugar. Amueblado, limpio, amplio y acogedor eran algunos de los adjetivos que podían darle a simple vista. Tenían que hacer una sucia tarea, pero al menos descansarían de ella con estilo

-¿Cómo fue que una cosa como tú logró conseguir esto? – interrogó Kurogane a la pequeña criatura, quien ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones  
-Pu! Esa es una de las 108 habilidades secretas de Mokona: ser adorable para las personas, tanto que me den favores a cambio  
-Que habilidad tan tonta…  
-Las habilidades de Mokona no son tontas! Nos ayudaron a conseguir donde quedarnos  
-Que hábil eres, Mokona  
-Gracias Fye. Kuropon siempre es malo conmigo  
-Ya van a empezar…

Entre la pelea, Mokona abrió su boca de la cual esta vez salieron todas sus cosas, las cuelas decidieron empezar a acomodar, pero eso no hizo que las discusiones terminaran.  
Mientras ellos seguían con eso, Shaoran aun admiraba el lugar, pero un estruendo proveniente de afuera lo hizo salirse de aquellos pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a una chica en el piso con varías cosas a su alrededor. Al parecer había tropezado y se le habían caído.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo mientras ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, y ella se recuperaba del golpe  
-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien – hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que ni si quiera la había observado con detenimiento. Cabello corto de un bello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. La chica era una belleza, pero no cualquier tipo de belleza, sus gestos e impresiones dejaban ver a alguien ingenua y de buen corazón ¿O acaso serían solo los síntomas del amor a primera vista?  
-Ahora parece que eres tu el que se cayó– su voz lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Se había quedado ensimismado en ellos y no se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había puesto de pie  
-"que vergüenza" pensó para el mismo – ah si, disculpa. Pero menos mal que todos estamos bien – fue lo que dejó salir de su boca  
-Si, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con mis cosas  
-No fue…   
-Sakura! Estas bien – lo interrumpió una chica pelirroja que venía corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Se veía de la misma edad que Sakura, también tenía su misma estatura, pero sus ojos eran de un raro tono violeta, lo cual le daba un toque de misterio y belleza  
-Si Natsumi, no te preocupes estoy bien  
-Menos mal  
-Si, y todos gracias a… - dijo Sakura mirando al joven  
-Shaoran, mi nombre es Shaoran, gusto en conocerte  
-Yo soy Sakura, el gusto es mío. Y ella es…  
-Natsumi – interrumpiendo de nuevo, esta vez para saltar y estirar su mano hacia el nuevo conocido – que gusto conocerte. Son nuevos en el edificio, ¿verdad?  
-S…si, así es – contestó tomando su mano – llegamos hace apenas unos minutos  
-Y ya subieron todas sus cosas! Vaya que eres rápido – dijo ella al mirar por la puerta abierta que había dejado Shaoran  
-Ah…si, mis compañeros de cuarto me ayudaron – "si en realidad supieran" pensó acordándose de Mokona y sus habilidades  
-Hay mas como tú! – Natsumi se asomó un poco más y empezó a saludar efusivamente a los muchachos dentro de la casa. Fye contestó el saludo de la misma manera pero Kurogane solo se le quedó mirando de una extraña manera  
-Nosotras también somos nuevas. Llevamos solo una semana aquí   
-Así es! Si tienen alguna duda o simplemente quieren pasar a saludarnos o invitarnos un trago, saben donde encontrarnos – Natsumi había abierto la puerta del departamento enfrente al de él e hizo unos ademanes indicando que podían pasar  
-Claro, muchas gracias por el recibimiento – contestó el chico aun extrañado  
-Bueno Sakura será mejor que entremos, se nos hace tarde  
-Cierto, nos vemos luego Shaoran – se despidió sonriendo, cosa que sonrojó al chico  
-Si claro, hasta luego! – respondió fuerte y automáticamente. Cerraron la puerta y se avergonzó de su extraño comportamiento 

-¿Acaso ellas serán nuestras nuevas vecinas? – preguntó Fye asustándolo   
-Si, eso parece ser  
-Que bien, parecen personas agradables

Shaoran no contestó, solo se quedo pensando en esa chica de hermosos ojos verdes

-Oye, chico! – fue ahora Kurogane quien lo asustó - ¿Saldremos esta noche o no?  
-Claro. Alistémonos y vayamos a investigar  
-Pu! Que bien! Será otra noche divertida

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de las chicas, ellas también se arreglaban aparentemente para salir. Vestían ropas negras y maquillaje oscuro. La piel de Sakura, de un instante a otro, palideció más de lo normal, y sus colmillos crecieron rápidamente, haciendo que se quejara un poco debido al dolor

-¿Ningún efecto secundario, Sakura? – preguntó Natsumi quien su voz se había hecho mas grave y su actitud mas seria. No parecía la misma de hace unos cuantos minutos.  
-No, todo bien. Gracias de nuevo  
-Ya sabes que si quieres agradecérmelo, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti en nuestra cacería, ¿entendido?  
-Claro. Ya ha oscurecido, empecemos de una buena vez – la actitud se Sakura también se notaba diferente. De la ingenuidad en sus ojos ahora solo se veía un destello, fuego y determinación se podía leer ahora en ellos.  
Natsumi salio por la puerta, mientras que Sakura tomo una espada que se amarró en la cintura y salió por una ventana para empezar a investigar las oscuras calles de la gran manzana.

**Pues ahí estuvo el primer capitulo, les gustó, lo odiaron?**

**Recuerden dejar un review para cualquier tipo de comentarios**

**Hasta la proxima!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno pues aquí estoy con el 2º capitulo de mi fic. Me tardé un poco en publicarlo pero bueno, aquí esta por fin nn Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de los reviews!!! **

-¿Ven algo? – preguntó Shaoran mediante un radio comunicador a sus amigos dispersos en diferentes azoteas, al igual que él  
-Nada por aquí – contestó Fye  
-Aquí tampoco se ve nada anormal – dijo Kurogane  
-Muchachos! Puedo ver a unas personas algo misteriosas hablando con unas chicas  
-¿Qué mas puedes ver Mokona? – preguntó Shaoran preocupado. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero muchos ataques empezaban asi  
-Son dos chicos atrayendo a unas cinco muchachas. Se dirigen hacia lo que parece un callejón oscuro.  
-No hay duda  
-Tienen que ser ellos  
-Por fin algo de acción  
Mokona les dijo el nombre de las calles en las que estaba y cortaron la comunicación para ir hacia allá

Los chicos que habían atraído a las muchachas mostraban por fin su verdadera apariencia en aquel oscuro lugar. Se dejaron iluminar la cara por la débil luz de luna que se asomaba, pero con eso era mas que suficiente para dejar ver sus largos colmillos, y claro, sus intenciones. Ellas soltaron un grito ensordecedor pero eso no intimido en nada a sus atacantes. A unas las inmovilizaban o les bloqueaban la salida mientras a otras simplemente les daban ese beso mortal de una buena vez para saborear su deliciosa sangre. Cuando pensaban terminar con las ultimas chicas, dos sombras aparecieron detrás de ellos sin intimidarlos mucho en un principio, para luego hacerlos gritar aun mas fuerte que sus ahora fallecidas victimas.

Los chicos corrieron a toda prisa para por fin lograr ver a Mokona justo donde habían quedado.

-Es aquí! Pero Shaoran, ellas ya…  
-No¿tan rápido? – el chico se introdujo de inmediato al callejón para ver que en efecto, alguien ya había llegado antes que ellos, dejando a dos, de las cinco chicas, muertas. Además, había otro cadáver desangrado, y unas extrañas cenizas al lado de este  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con delicadeza Shaoran acercándose a las aterradas sobrevivientes  
-Unos muchachos…nos invitaron… a una fiesta…-hablaba una de ellas con dificultad debido al llanto – insistieron en que entráramos al callejón… nos pareció extraño, pero aceptamos, ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eran…  
-Unos monstruos!!! – interrumpió otra gritando – mataron a dos de nuestras amigas, de una manera tan…tan…  
-¿Y como fue que terminaron así? - señalando al cadáver desangrado  
-Dos chicas llegaron. Obvio, seguramente pensaron que tendrían mas victimas. No creo que hayan pensado que terminarían con ellos de la manera en que lo hicieron  
-¿Y como fue esa forma exactamente? – Fye se había acercado para ayudar a Shaoran con el interrogatorio  
-Una lo atacó con una espada y otra le lanzó algo de un pequeño frasco - fue todo lo que contestaron a aquello  
-Muchas gracias por la información – Shaoran se levantó y juntó con sus amigos estaba dispuesto a irse, pero las jóvenes los detuvieron con su voz  
-Esperen! Ustedes no son de la policía ni nada por el estilo?  
-No, me temo que no  
-Entonces todas esas preguntas para que fueron? No piensan ayudarnos?  
-La próxima vez lo haremos, cuando lleguemos a tiempo para hacerlo - dijo Fye en tono cortes y por fin se marcharon

-Increíble que ellas ya se hayan adaptado tan rápido a la ciudad – analizaba Shaoran de camino a casa  
-Seguramente llegaron antes que nosotros justamente para eso  
-Nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho si la bola blanca supiera como y donde aterrizar  
-Mokona lo siente, por su culpa no logramos atraparlos esta noche  
-No te preocupes Mokona, nosotros debimos haber puesto más atención a las calles, así no nos habríamos perdido y hubiéramos llegado a tiempo - le dijo el castaño sonriendo, lo cual al parecer la calmo un poco – Por cierto¿tomaron las muestras que les pedimos?  
-Si! Junto con Kurogane tomamos todo lo que nos pidieron  
-Muy bien hecho. Ya es tarde, a este pasó seguramente nuestra llegada y la de esas chicas ya llegó a voces de todos los clanes en la ciudad. No saldrán hasta mañana, así que vayamos a descansar.

Aun a unas cuadras de ellos, Sakura esperaba dentro de su departamento a su compañera para así poder dar por terminada la misión de esa noche.  
-Estuvimos geniales, no lo crees? – gritó emocionada Natsumi, anunciando su llegada  
-Si, fue bastante fácil  
-Cada vez mejoramos más. Tu lo eliminaste en unos cuantos movimientos y a mi ya no me costo tanto trabajo lanzarles la poción  
-Que por cierto funciona de maravilla  
-Si, al parecer por fin di con la formula perfecta. Pero bueno¿tú como estas? - Preguntó casi gritando ya que estaba en la cocina  
-Unos cuantos rasguños, como siempre  
-Lo mismo conmigo, pero no podemos negar que fue una buena noche  
-Y no descansare hasta que salgamos ilesas y sea una noche excelente – la ojiverde se levantó de su sillón y fue junto a su amiga quien seguía preparando algo en la cocina  
-Listo. Ya sabes, tómalo y vete a descansar – le extendió una vaso con un extraño contenido liquido. Sakura lo tomó rápidamente, no evitando hacer una mueca al terminar de beberlo  
-¿No puedes hacer para algo para mejorar el sabor?  
-Creo que aun tengo que trabajar en eso

Del otro lado de su puerta, se escucharon varios pasos y las voces de sus vecinos, que al parecer acababan de llegar

-¿No quieres salir a darle un beso de buenas noches a…?¿Cómo se llama ese chico lindo? –preguntó divertida Natsumi  
-Shaoran – contestó Sakura de inmediato  
-Vaya, pero si bien que sabes de quien hablo  
-Ah… bueno… es que yo… - ruborizándose por completo  
-Parece buen muchacho, y si hubieras notado la forma en que te miraba… harían buena pareja  
-Natsumi!  
-Buenas noches Sakura! – se metió en su cuarto dejando a su compañera con aquellos pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza

Mientras, en el departamento de enfrente, tres chicos y una pequeña criatura blanca se tiraban en los sillones cansados de tanto caminar. Se habían perdido y dieron varias vueltas hasta por fin dar con su edificio.

-Kuropon¿me podrías dar las muestras que tomaron? – preguntó Fye, a lo que su amigo respondió simplemente lanzándoselas – gracias – y se marcho a lo que ahora era su habitación  
-Mokona esta exhausta, quiero dormir  
-Pero si tú ni siquiera caminaste, bola blanca  
-Mokona se canso de esperarlos y de verlos pelear por encontrar la calle correcta – se recargó en el costado de Shaoran y cerró los ojos quedando dormida casi de inmediato.  
Kurogane estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando notó que el chico no había hablado demasiado en todo el camino y que no se inmutó por nada de lo que acababa de pasar alrededor suyo  
-Oye chico – atrayendo su atención - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
-¿Eh? No, nada, es solo que… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cazar vampiros. A veces pienso que no es más que tiempo perdido, que nunca lograremos terminar con todo, pienso en el pasado y creo que no todo lo que he hecho a valido la pena  
-No puedes seguir con esa actitud. Si en verdad quieres lograr algo tienes que seguir sin mirar atrás ni arrepintiéndote de tus actos – dijo Kurogane en su típico tono serio  
-Además has hecho muchas cosas importantes por acabarlos, no menosprecies tus actos – habló Fye saliendo de su habitación  
-Pero ellas… siempre se interponen. Sus acciones me confunden y no se de que lado están  
-No todo podía ser tan fácil  
-Si, supongo que tienen razón. Gracias por los ánimos  
-Bueno, vayamos a dormir entonces – dijo Fye estirándose – creo que mañana tendremos que salir a buscar trabajo  
Se fueron a sus habitaciones, y ahí, en la seguridad de su cama, al igual que cada noche, Shaoran se ponía a pensar en las razones por las que hacía aquello, lo que había logrado en el día, y en ellas…  
-¿Qué es lo que traman en realidad? – empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando recordó la cara de su nueva vecina, lo cual hizo que se durmiera con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Señor! Nos han descubierto. Lo presencie todo, acabaron con dos de los más hábiles – decía uno de ellos visiblemente cansado. Se encontraba en un lugar húmedo y oscuro, apenas y era visible con la poca luz de luna que llegaba  
No recibió respuesta alguna  
-¿Señor, me escucho? Ya han llegado, tanto ellas como los otros entrometidos…  
-Escuche perfectamente – contestó con una fuerte y grave voz – Puedes marcharte  
-Pero, no haremos nada al respecto?  
-He dicho que puedes marcharte! – dijo aun mas fuerte que la ultima vez  
-S..si mi señor. Con permiso - y se alejó torpe y cabizbajo  
-Con que por fin han llegado a la ciudad… se tardaron bastante para considerarse los mejores – daba vueltas en lo que parecía su oficina, amplia y con bastantes libros – pero ahora que ya están aquí, hagamos que empiece la diversión – dijo un joven de colmillos largos, sonriendo maquiavélicamente para si mismo mientras contemplaba la luna llena que poco a poco desaparecía en el firmamento.

**Uuuuuuuyyyyyy quien será??? Jeje para descubrirlo tienen que leer el próximo capitulo!!! El cual espero no tardarme tanto en publicar U.**

**Saludos, bye bye!!!**


End file.
